


Rat week 2020

by Willow_writes_stuff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, assassin's creed if you squint
Genre: Execution, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rats, Sewers, oop mateo had a crush on john andre then again who didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_writes_stuff/pseuds/Willow_writes_stuff
Summary: ya girl finally did it
Relationships: H
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Mateo would a fair and just ruler, especially since he witnessed Arthur’s tyranny first-hand.

His kingdom features sewers big enough to walk in, towering buildings and sprawling cities, many rats and even a rat-centered religion. The coast is dotted with towns and villages, and cities here and there. Pine bluffs, rivers, mountains, and forests make up most of the landscape. Two islands off the northeast coast also exist. The capital sits right next to a river and a lakeshore promoting farming and trade.

Also, eco-socialism.

Idk who the hell the queen is, all I know is that it's sewer rat hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ough

Amateur and professional historians alike will tell you that Lafayette cried when John Andre was hanged, but they won't tell you this

_ John Andre was assassinated.  _ (Well, at least that's what Massy told him when he got back from watching the whole ordeal). Washington was going to hang him, but Hamilton said he was too pretty. A sharpshooter and assassin by the name of Catherine Hawthorne stepped up to do it. 

Catherine, famous for never missing her target. The worst nightmare of many redcoats.

Mateo would be lying if he wasn't fascinated by the "Flower of England." You can probably guess what went through his mind when he heard what would become of the major. 

God, he cried until his eyes were all red and puffy, Olivia offering a handkerchief when he needed it.

He looked out the open window on the day of John Andre's execution. Catherine raised her musket. "Now I would shoot you in the head to seal the deal, but we can't ruin your pretty face." Mateo thanked the fates as Major Andre blindfolded himself. Mateo rushed down the stairs and stood in the front door of the building. Catherine pulled the trigger, shooting him between the fourth and fifth ribs. She grabbed the lapel of the major's coat after untying him. Mateo didn't catch what she said, mainly because Olivia ushered him back inside while Lafayette was in tears. Massy stayed behind, wanting to savor the moment. 

Mateo didn't say anything the rest of the day. Massy told him that Catherine eventually took the blindfold off the major and closed his eyes after his death. Mateo stormed upstairs and locked the doors before crying himself to sleep.


End file.
